Nathan
is a minor character in Clarence. He is one of Belson's friends. Nathan made his first major role in "Pretty Great Day with a Girl". He likes reading a book series that parodies the Hardy Boys series. Appearance Nathan appears to be tall and muscular, having strands of hair in bang position. He has a cylinder-shaped head like a can, and usually wears a blue shirt. Nathan also has freckles near his ears and a buckteeth. He also wears blue pants and blue shoes. He appears to be big like Try. Personality Nathan portrays himself to be bulky and buff but also dimwitted and oafish. In "Pretty Great Day With a Girl", he talks about how girls and boys "make-out", but clearly has no idea what it means. Another good example is in "Clarence's Millions" where he's shown to have failed a test despite claiming to have studied, even belittling himself by saying "I guess I am just dumb." On that note, it should be stated that contrary to what his appearance and his association with Belson would suggest, he's actually sensitive and kind in nature. When he failed his test, he feels really bad about it, but cheers up when Clarence gives him a Clarence Dollar. For his apparent lack of intellect, he's surprisingly constructive as he can be seen reading long books and is good at drawing. He also is willing to help others out and doesn't really bully at all. That said, he won't hesitate to get physical when people frustrate him. For instance, in "Zoo", he punches Percy and Breehn for ruining the class's day at the zoo. Nathan, along with Dustin, is often seen hanging around with Belson, serving as his right-hand men. While they are often support Belson, like when they cheer for his story in "Honk", Nathan along with Dustin aren't completely loyal to him. A good example is in "Money Broom Wizard" where he calls Belson out for getting upstaged by Clarence in Lazer tag after Belson bragged about being the "Laser Ghost". Furthermore, although a friend of Belson, Nathan has been shown to get along well with Clarence and can be very helpful to him in situations. A good example includes "Pretty Great Day With a Girl" where he's seen enjoying a sandwich with Clarence and everyone else after the pine cone war. More notably, in "Clarence's Millions", he ditches Belson and follows Clarence around after being given Clarence dollars and helps Clarence make a bully leave a nerd alone. He also helps Clarence make more Clarence Dollars and later helps him get the dollars to lose their value to end the anarchy they caused in the school. Also In "Belson's Sleepover", he is showing lack of intelligence when Belson pranks everyone by pretending to be a chainsaw killer, when obviously, the pranker was Belson. The only person who knew was Sumo. Episode Appearances *"Fun Dungeon Face Off" (cameo) *"Pretty Great Day with a Girl" *"Money Broom Wizard" *"Clarence's Millions" *"Honk" *"Zoo" *"Puddle Eyes" *"Dream Boat" *"Average Jeff" *"Belson's Sleepover" *"Rough Riders Elemantary" *"Bedside Manners" *"Suspended" *"Turtle Hats" *"Straight Illin" *"Hurricane Dillis" *"Detention" Comic Appearances *Clarence - Issue 1 Gallery The gallery for Nathan can be found here. Trivia * Apparently, he is a really good at drawing as shown in "Clarence's Millions". * He's not a good studier, as shown in "Clarence's Millions". *He was also Voiced by Skyler Page as he voiced Clarence. *He appears To hate Breehn, as shown in "Zoo" however it is debatable. es:Nathan pt-br:Nathan Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Kids Category:Minor Characters